1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the area of network communication, and particularly related to multiple users concurrently interacting with computers to display, view, access, and operate various resources (e.g., via multi-layers item list) by using a web browser In addition, the present invention is also related to methods and steps of constructing a web-based computer user work (operation) environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The evolution of computer-related working environment has changed from paper tape or punch cards of early years to a command line user work environment on a native system in 70th, and to a graphic window environment of a computer system in the middle 80th. Since then, there have been some network-based computing environments developed such as Microsoft's terminal service, the Telnet of Unix & Linux system, and etc. These computing environments allow users from a computer system to access and operate a designated remote computer system. Some network management software has also been developed to mostly focus on monitoring activities of a remote computer system. However, most of the software are limited in mobility and capability because they need to install specialized software on the user's native computer system.
There are some web-based applications that allow a user to access web applications served by a web server from a web browser running on a remote computer system or device of the user. However, most of such applications are not designed for managing resources on the web server and not design for creating a web-based computer user working environment. There are also some web-based applications that allow people to access and manage a computer system remotely by dumping an existing computer user work environment of the computer system to a web browser on a user's local computer system that results providing limited access and operation capability to the user. Thus there is a need for a user-friendly environment that users can concurrently access and manage resources with ease.